Pokemon: Eternal Legend
by Natraul writer07
Summary: A young trainer named Ryan is about to begin his Pokemon journey. His journey begins twenty years to the day Ash and Gary picked up their first Pokeballs


Chapter 1

**Author Notes:** Hey this is my first fanfic. Well I hope you enjoy. I know this chapter is a bit boring but it'll all come along nicely. Just know this is about Ryan, and It all takes place in Kanto, 20 years after Ash and Gary picked up their first Pokemon….

**Disclaimer: **I Do not own Pokemon sadly…..

**Chapter 1**

"Ryan! Wake up!" shouted Ryan's mother. "You got to get up and get your gear to start on your journey!"

"I'm already up mom!" replied Ryan.

Little did his mother know, Ryan hadn't slept a wink. He was much too excited. For today, Ryan would finally start his Pokemon journey. However, unlike most beginning trainers who start out at the age of 10 years old, Ryan was beginning his at the age of 13.

Ryan's father was a professor who often had to run off to different places. When Ryan was 9 years old, Ryan's father returned from his year long assignment in Johoto. His father brought back a gift for his son. It was a baby Aipom.

"Now son," Ryan remembered his father's words. "I know your Pokemon journey will begin in a year. I knew how much you loved Aipom, so I brought you one from Johoto. He's young, just like you are. Together, you two can grow and share a bond," his father told him 3 years before. "Now I promise, I will tell my boss that I want to stay home, that way I can help your mother and you can finally run off to do your journey."

That was 3 years ago. A month before Ryan's 10th birthday came, Ryan's father had an urgent call to get sent to Sinnoh. He stood there for 4 years. Now Ryan's father was back, and he kept his promise. Ryan was going on his journey now.

"Ai- Aipom _(Hi Ryan!)_" said his furry little companion.

"Hey Aipom…" Ryan replied. "So you ready boy? Our Pokemon journey starts today…"

"Aipom Aipom! _(Don't worry, it'll be fun!)_" reassured the monkey Pokemon.

"Ha… You're right…" said Ryan. "Ok! Let's go see Professor Oak!"

Ryan started walking down Pallet Town, Aipom rested on his shoulders. Aipom looked around his life long home. Such a beautiful mountainous town. He looked towards the coast to the South. He saw the Cinnabar Bridge. "Such a small town," he thought. "It's hard to believe the world's greatest trainer was born here…."

"Aipom! _(We're here)_" Aipom yelped.

Ryan looked up at Oak's lab. He still remembers the first time he looked upon it. He was 3 years old when his father took him to meet the professor. He was endowed with all the Pokemon material. All Ryan ever wanted to be was the best. And his journey was going to start as soon he walked through the door.

"Hello Ryan," said the Pokemon professor as Ryan walked through the door.

"Hi Prof. Oak," Ryan replied.

"So I guess you're finally ready to start your journey, huh?" asked Prof. Oak.

"Yeah! Finally!" exclaimed Ryan.

"Ha, well I guess we better get you set up," the Prof. said as he led Ryan towards a room. "Ok Ryan, you know the drill. Of course you do, you've been a great assistant. So here's your Pokedex and you Pokeballs."

"Thank you," Ryan said.

"Ok, now, let's choose your starter!" exclaimed the Prof.

"But professor, I was planning to have Aipom as my starter…" Ryan told the professor.

"Oh…" the professor said in shock. "Well… I know! Let's choose your second Pokemon!" smirked Prof. Oak.

"WHAT?!" remarked Ryan

"Yes, you heard right."

"But professor isn't that…?"

"Well Ryan, it's a tradition for new Pokemon trainers to receive a starter Pokemon from their professor. And besides, you've been really helpful around the lab."

"Oh thank you!"

"Well come Ryan," said the Pokemon Prof. as he led the young trainer down a hallway. "Wow, twenty years ago I was getting my first Pokemon from my grandfather… Well here we are."

"Wow professor! You used to be a trainer?" asked the young trainer.

"Ha. Yes Ryan. In fact, I used to be one of the best," boasted the professor.

"What changed your mind to become a Pokemon professor?"

"Oh, after my journey through the Johoto, I realized, I wanted to just explore the world of Pokemon as a professor, not a trainer. Besides, my rival already had the Pokemon master scenario all covered."

"Professor, you had a rival? Who was it?!" Ryan wanted to know. Twenty years ago was when the world's greatest trainer started his journey. The Professor just stared at the young trainer.

"NO WAY!! ASH was your rival?!" Ryan exclaimed. "THE Ash Ketchum?!"

"Yeah… Ashy was my rival back in the good old days," smirked the professor. "In fact I used to beat him a few times. He wasn't always the great Pokemon Master. But I tell you, no one works harder than him. He was always trying to be the best. And finally he did. But that one day…. Anyways, come on. Lets get that starter Pokemon chosen!"

**A/N:** I would say Chapter 2 will come in about a week, but I really don't know. Review pls. I'm eager to see what Veterans think. Chapter 2: You will meet Dave.


End file.
